Caroline Aranha
Caroline Aranha was a veterinarian working with primates at the San Francisco Zoo infirmary. She was also the girlfriend of Will Rodman, and the adoptive human mother of Caesar. She met the scientist Will and his surrogate son, Caesar - a genetically enhanced chimpanzee with an attitude - when the three-year-old needed medical attention following an attack by Will's neighbour. She fell in love with the tortured soul of Will, hooking up together five years before Caesar got shipped off to a primate sanctuary run by sadist animal-hating thugs. She became Caesar's mother figure and loved him just as much as Will did. After Caesar realized he was being treated similar to a dog in the Muir Woods Park, he asked was he actually the Rodmans' pet rather then their son. Will and Caroline showed Caesar the Gen-Sys Laboratories, explaining that was the location where he was born and where his mother died. Caroline was the voice of reason, in contrast to Will who violated scientific protocol when he did his experiments in an attempt to save his father from dementia. Caroline seemed to have a good relationship with Charles and was like a daughter to him. Caroline kissed Will and was then grabbed by security cops guarding the Golden Gate Bridge during the climactic battle with the escaping apes, but they released her when they were distracted by Will running towards Caesar. It is unknown what became of her during the battle and afterwards. Personality An animal lover due to her work as a veterinarian, Caroline was a kind hearted woman and cared greatly for Caesar and immediately befriended him, becoming his adoptive mother as she began dating Will at this time. She was Will's voice of reason when it came to his work. She disliked the fact that Will saw Caesar as his son but treated him like a lab rat for his research into trying to cure Alzheimer's. She also became very close to Will's father Charles and saw him as a father-figure in the same way he saw her as the daughter he never had. Trivia * An earlier version of the script gave this primatologist character the name "Dr. Molly Stewart", in reference to the doomed astronaut Stewart from the original 1968 movie. Dr. Stewart leaves her post at the zoo infirmary before Will gets the courage to ask her on a date, but years later she takes a voluntary position at the primate facility where Caesar is held and meets Will again, finally beginning a relationship with him then. * A different character in the same script was named "Caroline". A lab assistant with curly red hair, she and Will had a history together which he regretted but she wanted to continue. She may be similar to the character Linda. * Caroline's fate is unknown, but is likely that, according to the global pandemic of ALZ-113 shown in the post credits, she was infected by the ALZ-113. She supported her protagonist boyfriend much as all subordinate female characters in action flicks do. * It has been confirmed that Caroline won't appear in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes so it can be assumed she and possibly Will died from the Simian Flu which Caesar may have witnessed. * Dilshad Vadsaria auditioned for the role of Caroline. * Caroline acted as a mother figure to Caesar and was very protective of him but thought that Will's analysis on him was wrong. Image Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|He hasn't spent anytime with other chimps ThumbnailCALWS0YU.jpg|Open Space Caroline.jpg|In the Forest References ---- Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:CE Characters